Daughter of Prussia
by TachibanaHana
Summary: Aku ini berbeda. Tak ada yang ingin berteman denganku kecuali dia. Namun dia harus meninggalkanku karena dibunuh oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang dulunya adalah seorang pangeran...


Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Shiro no Musume © Yowane Haku © Voyakiloid/Vocaloid(Saya bingung...)

Pureisen no Musuko © TachibanaHana

Genre: Parody & Drama (maybe?)

Rate: K+

Based from: Daughter of White song by Yowane Haku

Story of Evil, Yamaha Corp.

Warning: AU!Human, very OOC, typo, shounen-ai

Summary: Aku ini berbeda. Tak ada yang ingin berteman denganku kecuali dia. Namun dia harus pergi dari dunia ini karena mencintai seseorang yang walaupun memang bukan haknya. Aku benci pada orang yang membunuh sahabat baikku itu. Seseorang yang dulunya seorang pangeran... apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini di penjara?

A/N: Banyak yang nggak pas ama lagunya… (Iyalah namanya juga parody!) dsertai typo akut, kalau ada. I hope you guys like it, enjoy~

.

.

.

* * *

…

"_I'm sorry for being alive..."_

_A habit I keep on saying_

_I've always been softly complaining_

_A meaningless existence..._

_I was lonely just because of my range…_

_One day, I met him with unconsciousness_

_Finally we became closed_

_But he is very different_

_He is Japanese and I'm Prussian_

_He loved by everyone with him kind voice and smile_

_Why you being so kind to me?_

_Are you just pitying me?_

_He answer…_

"_You're the most wonderful person I met…"_

_Even if the entire of world laughed and despised me_

_I had a person who needed me_

_That's all I need to be happy_

_..._

* * *

**A—HETALOID—FANFICTION**

**DAUGHTER OF PRUSSIA**

^^ Scene 0: EPILOGUE ^^

—_Gilbert's POV—_

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Itulah namaku.

Kelahiran, Prussia, Jerman Timur.

Tempat tinggal, Kyoto, Jepang.

Aneh memang. Namun inilah kenyataan. Kedua orang tua dan adik laki-lakiku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku dititipkan pada keluarga dari adik ayahku yang selalu ingin menang sendiri, aku pun kabur dan pindah ke Jepang atas rekomendasi teman ayahku. Pilihanku ini benar, Jepang memang negara yang sangat indah. Seharusnya aku tinggal di Tokyo, namun aku malah tinggal di Kyoto karena di Kyoto terdapat sebuah desa yang masih sangat kuat budayanya. Benar-benar membuatku terpesona setengah mati.

Tetapi ada satu yang kurang.

Aku tak mempunyai satu orang teman pun.

Orang-orang itu seperti menganggapku remeh hanya karena aku bukan orang Jepang di sana, aku hanya dianggap sebagai 'orang yang menumpang tempat tinggal'.

"_Aku menyesal telah hidup di dunia ini..."_

Kalimat itu. Selalu terucap. Aku menyesal terlahir dengan tubuh ini.

Seharusnya lelaki tak boleh meneteskan setetes air matapun, namun akhirnya kujatuhkan tetes-tetes air mata yang membuatku kalah itu…

.

* * *

^^ Scene 1: Forest ^^

Di dekat desa ada sebuah hutan yang terdapat satu pohon besar tua, yang akhirnya kujadikan tempat berdoa.

Semakin lama aku semakin berharap agar keajaiban terjadi padaku dengan segera.

Aku terus bertanya…

_Adakah yang ingin menjadi temanku?_

* * *

^^ Scene 2: Village ^^

Suatu hari… ketika aku keluar dari penginapan, aku langsung dikejutkan oleh seorang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri. Bangun bangun, bertahanlah, ucapku padanya dengan cemas.

Tak berhasil, akhirnya kubawa dia ke dalam penginapan. Syukurlah dia hanya pingsan karena pusing. Sambil menunggu dia sadar, aku pergi ke hutan, berdoa agar pemuda yang kutemui tadi segera bangun.

Selesai berdoa, aku kembali ke penginapan, syukurlah dia sudah sadar, doaku terkabul. Ia membuka mata hitamnya perlahan, dan langsung bertemu dengan mataku yang berwarna merah darah. Ia menoleh padaku dengan wajah heran.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar… namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt—" Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Dia pasti juga tinggal disini, kataku dalam hati. Aku takut kalau dia juga akan memakiku seperti yang lainnya.

Tidak, bahkan dia… tersenyum padaku?

"Aku Honda Kiku. Salam kenal…" Mata sayunya tertutup membentuk sebuah lengkungan kebawah, kebalikan dengan bibir dinginnya yang membentuk satu senyuman yang sangat indah.

Hatiku serasa ingin meledak, saking senangnya karena akhirnya ada yang menerimaku.

"Maaf ya telah merepotkanmu. Bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih? Kalau tidak ada kamu, pasti nyawaku sudah melayang karena tubuhku terinjak-injak orang…" Ia tertawa pelan tanpa nada kebencian sedikitpun, kemudian ia kembali menatapku sambil tetap tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku tahu kok, bahwa kamu Gilbert yang… itu. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Kalau ada masalah, kamu cerita saja, akan aku usahakan untuk membantu…"

Tak tahan lagi, aku menabrak dan membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Menumpahkan air mataku dalam pelukannya. Ia terlalu baik, pikirku.

Atau hanya kasihan padaku?

"Kau orang yang paling baik yang pernah aku temui…" bisiknya tepat di telingaku, rasanya seperti hembusan angin semilir yang menenangkan hati.

Kutepis dugaanku yang terakhir, dia memang terlalu baik.

Semenjak itulah kami menjadi dekat satu sama lain.

Walaupun kami amat berbeda… Ia pun disukai oleh semua orang karena kebaikannya, sedangkan aku?

Sekali lagi ia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu setiap saat aku putus asa dan dugaan bahwa ia hanya mengasihaniku itu datang kembali.

Walaupun seluruh dunia melecehkan dan menertawakanku.

Aku mempunyai seseorang yang membutuhkanku.

Hanya itu yang aku butuhkan, aku sudah sangat bahagia.

Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mengabulkan doaku…

* * *

^^ Scene 3: Urban ^^

Keadaan desa yang kami tinggali ekonominya semakin parah. Kepala desa yang baru selalu saja korupsi dan tak cakap, hingga keberadaan desa kami terancam.

Karena itu kami sepakat untuk kabur dari desa dan pindah ke Tokyo…

Sampailah kami di Tokyo, aku pun menyadari bahwa kami harus mencari pekerjaan untuk hidup.

Kami menemukan lowongan pekerjaan, dari seorang saudagar kaya yang adalah imigran dari Austria, Roderich Edelstein. Kami bekerja sebagai _servant _di istana kerajaan Hungaria, yang ditinggali oleh istri Tuan Roderich, Putri Elizaveta Héderváry. Putri yang amat cantik, namun menyebalkan. Aku dan Kiku sering berbuat ulah untuk mengerjainya, untung kami tak pernah ketahuan, selain itu kami juga semakin akrab.

Walaupun begitu, kami tetap harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi diri sendiri. Di kota, segalanya terasa tidak familiar, namun kami bisa mengatasinya karena kami selalu bersama...

Suatu hari, datang seorang pangeran (beralis tebal). Rupanya ia adalah teman dari Tuan Roderich, dari kerajaan United Kingdom. Oh, dia punya nama, Arthur Kirkland. Setiap ia datang, aku selalu melihat dia selalu bercengkerama dengan Tuan Roderich tanpa keraguan, sangat akrab, seperti aku dan temanku Honda Kiku...

Ya. Honda Kiku yang berhasil membuat Tuan Arthur jatuh cinta.

Kupanggil saja Arthur. Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kiku ketika tuan Roderich menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan cangkir minuman. Ia mengajak Kiku berkenalan dan... akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan. Padahal kudengar dari tuan Roderich (sebenarnya aku mencuri dengar dari pembicaraan beliau dengan nona Elizaveta, yang malah sangat senang mendengarnya karena itu adalah 'hubungan laki-laki dengan laki-laki'), Arthur sudah mempunyai tunangan, yang adalah pangeran dari kerajaan America, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah.

Karena Arthur terlalu menyukainya, ia sampai membatalkan pernikahannya dengan pangeran itu.

Kedatangannya benar-benar merubah segalanya...

—_America Kingdom... NO POV—_

Sang pangeran telah mengetahuinya. Tunangannya, membatalkan pernikahan hanya karena orang lain yang sebenarnya bukanlah siapa-siapa...

Ia pun murka seiring dengan perang yang terjadi di kerajaan itu...

Sang pangeran, Alfred F. Jones... mengeluarkan titah yang berbunyi...

"Carilah semua orang Jepang yang ada di dunia ini dan bunuh mereka semua..."

* * *

—_Gilbert's POV—_

Semua...semuanya telah menghilang...

Kecuali diriku yang berdarah Prussia...

Aku sangat berharap bisa mati bersamamu dan di tempat yang sama denganmu, sahabatku...

_Nein... nein..._

Kenapa... kenapa...

Semua ini harus terjadi?

* * *

^^ Scene 3.5: Revolution ^^

—_NO POV—_

Riuh rendah teriakan seluruh kerajaan terdengar hingga seantero dunia... menandakan kemarahan dan rasa muak yang memuncak

Muak akan sang Pangeran. Pangeran yang sombong dan selalu menyiksa rakyat hanya untuk dirinya sendiri...

Dipimpin sang kapten revolusi, Ivan Braginski yang sebenarnya berkebangsaan Rusia...

Namun membela Amerika yang hanyalah tempat tinggal keluarganya untuk sementara.

Perjalanan revolusi berlangsung dengan lancar.

Bunuh, bunuh sang pangeran...

Demi kemakmuran Amerika...

Banyak korban yang berjatuhan, namun membuahkan hasil.

Sesuai yang diharapkan, sang pangeran pergi dari dunia ini bersama dosa yang telah ia perbuat...

Betulkah itu?

Sang pangeran...

Ataukah sang pelayan?

* * *

^^ Scene 4: Port ^^

—_Gilbert's POV—_

"_Aku menyesal telah hidup di dunia ini..."_

Ah, kata-kata itu kembali terucap. Menyedihkan.

Aku memulai kehidupan baru, tinggal di sebuah kapel kecil yang berdiri di dekat pelabuhan.

Dan aku mendengar rumor, sang pangeran meninggal ketika revolusi di kerajaan America beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang di dekat kapel...

_Déja vú_, ia tak sadarkan diri seperti ketika aku bertemu dengan Kiku.

Benar. Aku menolongnya dan kami menjadi akrab.

Namun aku dan dia—yah, sangatlah berbeda...

.

^^ Scene 5: Church ^^

Suatu malam, ketika aku di gereja. Aku mendengar suara seseorang di dalam kotak pengakuan yang sebelumnya kosong, sepengetahuanku.

Tak sengaja, aku mendengar pengakuan dosanya. Temanku yang kutolong beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dosa yang ia akui di ruangan itu... persis dengan dosa yang diperbuat oleh sang pangeran yang membunuh Kiku...

Ah... kenapa semua ini benar-benar harus terjadi?

Membuat seluruh ingatanku terputar kembali. Kiku, Arthur, _pangeran itu, _semuanya...

Dia itu... benar-benar...

.

****

_THE SON OF EVIL..._

* * *

^^ Scene 6: Seaside ^^

_Di sebuah pelabuhan yang terletak tepat di ujung kota..._

_Terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang sendirian..._

_Aku datang, berdiri tepat di belakang punggungnya..._

_Kuambil pisau dari kantung celanaku..._

_Kufokuskan pandangan pada punggungnya yang akan menjadi target pisau yang kini ada di tanganku..._

_Kutusukkan pisau itu tepat pada target..._

_._

Lonceng gereja pun berbunyi seiring dengan kepergian_nya..._

* * *

^^ Scene 6.5: EPILOGUE ^^

Sebelumnya aku harus meminta maaf pada_mu..._

Penyesalan_mu_ tak dapat kuterima...

_Kau _tahu kenapa?

Karena kusadari... _kau _adalah lelaki yang ada dalam masa laluku...

Yang dulunya seorang pangeran...

Kau yang _seharusnya _meninggal dalam revolusi _itu, _bukan?

Tapi kenapa kau masih disini? Kau ingin selalu menghantuiku dengan sahabatku yang sekarang telah pergi sebagai alat?

_Kau _hanyalah seorang lelaki yang kejam dan selalu sendirian...

Menyedihkan...

.

Lelaki yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa...

Kemampuan memasaknya... lumayan juga...

_Brioche _yang dia buat...

Rasanya enak, pasti dimasak dengan baik sekali...

Waktu itu... di dekat pelabuhan...

Aku melihat satu ilusi...

Aku selalu heran dan berharap untuk mengetahuinya...

Kalau dia disini... lalu yang tak seharusnya berkondisi di dalam revolusi... _siapa?_

_Siapa lelaki itu? Hei, maukah kau memberi jawaban?_

* * *

~~~THE END~~~

* * *

.

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga da ze~~! Tiga hari bikin ini, sampai bosen lihat video klipnya soalnya kutonton terus buat nih fanfict aneh... tapi emang bagus kok video klipnya, nih kalau mau nonton .com/watch?v=yIstOQ_O6x8 *promosi*

Gilbertnya OOC banget sih? Padahal di art buatanku yang _Heartbeat Clocktower _itu yang jadi _Superbia_ si Gilbert. Ealah malah jadi si Haku di fanfict ini (Ampun dah lihat dari judulnya aja udah tahu kok...)

Sebenernya mau kubikin versi OC, tapi aku buat versi Prussia aja setelah aku nonton video klip _Aku no Maple _di youtube

Alfred yang jadi Rin, waaaaaa~~~ *fangirling* *dihajar readers*. Terus, yang jadi servantnya, yang dimaksud sama Gilbert itu si Matthew~

Nah... ada yang tahu soal novel _Story of Evil? _Kalau ada, tahu nggak itu novel bisa dibeli di mana? Di Jepang? Itu sudah pasti...

Tapi masuk ke Indonesia nggak ya? Moga-moga masuk, amiiiin... o

Oke, cukuplah dari sang author geje ini.

Apa? The Reincarnation? Ampun dah... gorenya susah! Mau bikinin buat author? *smirk*

Oke, ini seriusan...

Review sangat diharapkan,

REVIEW, OKEH? ;D

.

Sign,

Hana


End file.
